Our Story - Prolouge
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Prolouge, sebuah awal dari kisah cinta dua orang manusia yang selalu mendamba sebuah cerita bahagia. Drarry, Slash. Happy birthday, Draco. RnR?


"Senang melihatmu disini, Mr. Potter." pemuda bersurai pirang yang baru memasuki ruangannya berkata setelah melihat 'tamunya' yang duduk di tepi ranjang pasien, "Apa lagi hari ini?" tanyanya sambil memilah ramuan luka dan perban.

" _Shut up_ , Malfoy. Lakukan saja tugasmu." Harry menggerutu sambil melihat sang _Healer_ yang mendekat dengan obat di tangannya.

Draco mendudukkan diri di samping Harry, menaruh barang bawaannya di ranjang dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Harry, menuai ringisan pelan dari yang bersangkutaan.

" _Well_ , luka sayat yang cukup dalam. Bukan berasal dari kutukan, jadi apa yang kalian kejar? Perampok dengan senjata pisau, Pedang, atau clurit?" sang _Healer_ bertanya sambil meraih tongkatnya. Ia pikir luka akibat kutukan pemotong, ternyata bukan. Kalau begitu lebih mudah disembuhkan.

"Cih, kemana Madam Vane disaat seperti ini, dia pasti tidak banyak omong sepertimu." cibir Harry sembari melihat Draco yang menggerakkan tongkatnya diatas lengan Harry yang terluka, membuat luka sayatannya menutup dan menyisakan garis merah saja.

Draco mengabaikan gerutuan harry, melangkah menuju rak ramuan, dirinya mengambil sebotol ramuan lalu dilemparkan kearah Harry, "Minum itu untuk mengurangi-,"

"Ouch,"

"-nyerinya." Draco nyengir bersalah melihat wajah kesakitan Harry yang menggerakkan tangannya yang baru saja terluka.

" _Shit_ , ngomong dulu sebelum main lempar, Sialan." Harry bersungut-sungut menatap Draco yang mengambil botol ramuan yang terjatuh di ranjang, gagal ditangkap Harry.

"Maaf." guman Draco, ia tersenyum. Membuat dada harry berdesir ketika melihatnya, ada perasaan senang yang tak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya.

Sang _Healer_ membuka botol kecil di tangannya, kemudian mengangsurkannya dengan isyarat kau harus meminumnya kepada Harry.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan lama lagi disini."

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya, entah karena rasa ramuannya atau karena perkataan Draco. "Maksudmu?" Harry menoleh sepenuhnya pada Sang _Healer_.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Italy." Draco menatap meja kerjanya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Ohh," ada perasaan sesak yang menyusup ke dada Harry ketika mendengar ucapan Draco, "Ngapain?" tanyanya basa-basi, sedikit banyak menyadari suaranya yang sedikit murung.

"Menemani _Mother_ dan aku ingin mendalami ilmu penyembuhan."

Yahh, ibu Draco, Narcissa, memang sudah berada di Italia sejak setahun lalu. Ia pindah ketika mendapat kabar bahwa suaminya meninggal di Azkaban. Ketika itu, Draco tidak dapat menemaninya karena sedang mengejar gelar _Healer_ nya.

"Begitu." Harry berguman lirih.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi murung begitu?" Draco sepenuhnya menatap Harry yang sibuk memainkan botol ramuan yang belum dibuangnya. Seketika itu sebuah kesimpulan mampir di benaknya, "Kau tak rela ya aku pergi?"

"Dalam mimpimu, _Ferret_ Sialan." Harry secepat kilat berbalik ke arah Draco dan melempar botol digenggamannya ketika dia mendapati wajah jahil mantan musuhnya itu.

"Ouch, apa-apaan kau!" Draco mengaduh ketika lemparan botol Harry mendarat di keningnya.

Harry hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat Draco mengusap-usap keningnya. Ternyata rivalnya di Hogwarts tidak seburuk pemikirannya dulu.

Draco tertegun melihat wajah Harry yang tertawa, membuatnya semakin jatuh pada pesona pewaris terakhir keluarga Potter tersebut. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, tangannya sudah menarik wajah menawan itu mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis Harry dan berucap, " _I love you_." pelan.

"A-a" Harry gelagapan mendapat perlakuan dan pengakuan seperti itu.

Seketika, Draco sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, sudah terlanjur, lebih baik ia lanjutkan saja. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Harry." Draco berujar sambil menatap lurus Harry yang selalu menghindarinya.

"Kau gila. Jangan bercanda, _Ferret_." semburat merah menghiasi wajah Harry.

Mungkin hal yang sama memenuhi wajah Draco, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya."Aku serius, Harry, kau tidak tau seberapa lama memendam perasaan ini."

"Kau hanya belum memahami perasaanmu sepenuhnya, Malfoy!"

"Kau yang tidak mau mengerti. Aku sudah 20, aku paham dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Draco sedikit menyentakkan nada bicaranya.

Harry ingin membantahnya, tapi akhirnya ia hanya diam saja.

Kalaupun ia mengakui keseriusan Draco, kalaupun ia mengakui perasaannya pada pemuda pirang itu, lalu apa? Bahkan belum apa-apa saja Draco sudah mau pergi dari sisinya.

"Pikirkan terlebih dahulu perasaanmu, Malfoy, kau boleh datang padaku jika rasa itu benar-benar nyata." ucapnya tajam sambil meninggalkan Draco yang diam. Harry hanya tidak mau ditinggalkan.

Draco tidak ingin kisahnya berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak berharap pujaan hatinya akan menolaknya di hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan kehilangan sosok yang dipujanya sejak di sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

* * *

Desclaimer: J. K. Rowling

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: DMHP (Drarry), RWHG

Rate: T++ (rating khusus FatherxDaddy kali ya)

Warning: Slash/BL, OC(s), mengandung konten yang tidak baik dikonsumsi anak-anak, atau yang nggak suka BL, OOC gila sekali, bahasa masih suka-suka saia, typo(s) yang suka jalan-jalan.

Perayaan untuk ultah _Father_ Draco, _Happy birthday_ ~ langgeng sama _Daddy_ Harry... bisa dibilang prequel Kutukan Cinta ( _LoveJuice),_ tanpa konflik sama sekali, _plotless_...

Selalu, judul dan lirik yang terkandung di dalam fiksi ini milik KAT-TUN, _Our Story~Prolouge~_

* * *

"Mr. Potter, kita mendapatkan sinyal darurat dari kelompok Mr. Weasley yang sedang bertugas di wilayah perbatasan barat." Dave, salah satu auror muda di bawah bimbingannya membuka pintu kantor dengan cukup keras, dibarengi penjelasan yang begitu cepat, membuat Harry yang sedang serius mengerjakan laporan penangkapan penjarah dua hari yang lalu tersentak kecil. "M-Maaf," Dave merasa bersalah juga.

Harry mengurut pelan pelipisnya, sakitnya seperti dihantam palu berkali-kali dan kenapa juga di saat seperti ini ia harus mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Saat itu ia juga sedang sakit, dan ada Draco di kantornya. Sekarang, masih ingatkah dia?

Jangan pikirkan itu lagi.

Padahal rencananya hari ini hanya duduk manis di kantor tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. "Ada apa?"

"Sekelompok orang berpakaian _Death Eater_ menyerang perkampungan sihir, _Sir_." pemuda itu menjelaskan sambil menggenggam tangannya di depan dada, panik.

 _Death eater_ , batin Harry. Padahal sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejatuhan Voldemort, namun masih saja banyak pengikutnya yang berkeliaran bebas. Melakukan hal-hal keji untuk menebar teror dan membalas dendam atas kematian _Lord_ mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan Harry ingin berada di kantor seharian ini, kepalanya pening sejak pagi. Sempat ia terjatuh dari tangga di rumahnya karna merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar, untung saja Kreacher menolongnya tepat waktu, karna tidak lucu jika Harry muncul di _headline Daily Prophet_ dengan judul, _Pahlawan Sihir Dilarikan ke St. Mungo Karena Terjatuh dari Tangga_. Sungguh tidak lucu.

Harry benar-benar masih ingin duduk karna peningnya belum hilang walau ia sudah minum ramuan pagi tadi, tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabat baiknya terancam sendirian, ia harus membantu, karna itu ia berdiri dan mulai memberi titah.

"Allen, Allan, kita kesana sekarang," Harry menoleh ke dua orang yang satu ruangan dengannya. Setelah memastikan dua orang yang beberapa tahun diatasnya itu mengangguk, Harry kembali menatap Dave, "Kau laporkan masalah ini ke Mr. Robart." kemudian Harry dan dua orang lainnya keluar ruangan untuk menuju ke tempat Ron.

Perjalanan menuju tempat Ron tidaklah terlalu lama karena _portkey_ yang mereka miliki, namun Harry yang tidak benar-benar siap berpergian dengan alat tranportasi sihir semacam _portkey_ , _apparate_ , ataupun cerobong asap itupun mendapatkan masalah, pening yang dirasanya makin menjadi. Perutnya mual karna dipaksa berputar dalam perjalanan.

"Harry, kau tak apa?" di sisi kanannya Allan menopang Harry, ah, bahkan ia tak sadar mereka sudah menjejak tanah.

"Ya," Harry memijat keningnya, berusaha mengurangi sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kuperhatikan dari pagi kau memang agak pucat, sering memijat kening juga." Allen berkata.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Allan mulai senewen.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur kemarin." ya, karena ia memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena sakit kepala.

"Yakin? kau sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri."

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perkampungan sihir terletak di dalam hutan ini. Kita tinggal melewati selubung pelindungnya." Allen memberi tahu, sebenarnya hutan yang di lihat hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan dunia sihir, hutan itu sebenarnya tak selebat apa yang terlihat dari luar.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka mulai melewati pepohonan di hutan itu, kemudian suara ledakan melenyapkan kekhawatiran soal kondisi fisik sang ketua regu yang tidak sedang fit. Allan dan Allen langsung berusaha memadamkan api yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan, Harry berusaha mengevakuasi penduduk dunia sihir yang masih terjebak di perkampungan yang sudah kacau di mana-mana.

"Harry, senang melihatmu datang." Ron dengan wajah lebam menyambut temannya di tempat pengungsian sementara.

"Ron! Bagaimana dengan penjarahnya?" katanya pada Ron.

Ron yang masih berusaha mendudukkan korban penjarahan belum menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Harry mendekat dan membantu Ron, memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk sang korban.

"Belum di temukan, mereka memakai jubah sihir."

"Bukankah jubah seperi itu lama-kelamaan akan pudar?"

"Benar. Tapi mereka baru memakainya satu jam yang lalu." Ron mondar-mandir, bingung, "Menurutmu sampai berapa lama itu akan menyembunyikan mereka?"

"Sehari?" Harry berguman, "Sudahlah, kita pikirkan sambil melawannya." Harry bergegas ke arah ledakan yang baru terdengar diikuti Ron di belakangnya.

Memperhatikan daerah sekitar, Harry berdecak sebal ketika melihat desa ini sudah hancur berantakan dengan api menyala dimana-mana. Reruntuhan bangunan berterbangan menghantam auror yang ada di sana. _Desa ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi_. Harry membatin sedih.

"Ron, apakah penduduk sudah diamankan semua?" Harry bertanya pada temannya yang beradu punggung dengannya.

Mendengar gumaman ya dari Ron, Harry berbisik, "Mantra api, seluruh penjuru." kemudian berteriak lantang, "Semuanya! Proteksi diri kalian!"

Dengan sigap seluruh auror memproteksi diri sedangkan Harry dan Ron menyemburkan api dari tongkat masing-masing keseluruh area di sekitarnya. Semua benda yang terlewati dilahap habis, bangunan dan pohon-pohon bergemeletak merenggang nyawa, di beberapa titik, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat ikut terbakar api. Tak lama kemudian menunjukkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Para Auror secepat mungkin menembakkan mantra bius dan memadamkan api yang membakar jubah yang dikenakan para penjarah.

Tujuh penjarah tertangkap, para auror segera bergegas berpencar untuk mengikat mereka, Ron ikut membantu sedangkan Harry tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Terlalu mudah, tapi apa lagi? Mungkin pusing di kepalanya membuat pikiran kacau. Ini sudah selesai kan? Tinggal evakuasi lanjutan untuk penduduk.

Ketika ia hendak berbalik, pandangannya yang sudah terlatih untuk memindai snitch menangkap tiga cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya dan dua titik kumpul auror lainnya, Harry dengan seluruh kecepatannya memblokade dua kutukan yang mengarah ke rekan kerjanya. Ia sendiri tidak dapat mengindar dari kutukan yang diarahkan kepadanya, cahaya itu menghantam tubuh Harry membuatnya terpentar beberapa meter dengan tubuh bagian depan menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Sengatan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Harry meloloskan teriakan pilu penuh siksaan.

Mendengar keributan di dekatnya, beberapa auror langsung menyerang arah datangnya keributan karena mereka yakin itu bukan ulah kawan. Suara tumbukan dua benda membuktikan masih ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik jubah sihir, dua auror menyongsong datangnya suara dan menyibak jubah yang tergeletak di tanah, satu lagi penjarah tertangkap.

Saat yang lain sedang sibuk dengan penjarah yang selamat dari api itu, Ron dan Allen bergegas mencari Harry yang terkena serangan karena menyelamatkan mereka.

"Mati aku jika sampai Harry kenapa-napa. 'Mione akan membunuhku..." decakan Ron masuk ke area rungu Allen, membuatnya tersenyum simpul disaat genting seperti ini.

Ron dan Allen menemukan Harry terduduk di samping reruntuhan yang telah hangus terbakar, bajunya robek sana-sini dan penuh abu, Ron yakin Harry sempat terseret beberapa langkah. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, tidak banyak, tapi ia yakin harry tidak baik-baik saja. Bergegas ia mendatangi sahabat baiknya.

"Harry, Harry! Kau baik-baik saja?" Ron panik, ia berlutut disamping kawannya. "Bisa berdiri? Kau harus cepat dirawat!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Harry berujar setelah mengusap darah yang merembesi mulutnya. Pandangannya buram, mungkin kacamatanya pecah atau terkena abu.

Ron kemudian membantu Harry berdiri, namun nyatanya Harry kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tongkatmu, Harry."Allen mendekati Ron dan Harry dengan tongkat Harry di tangannya. Kemungkinan besar terlempar ketika ia menerima kutukan tadi. "Wajahmu semakin pucat, Harry. Yakin baik-baik saja?"

Melihat anggukan dari ketuanya itu membuat Allen mendecih sebal. Kemudian matanya mengawasi Allan yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Semuanya beres, Boss!" dengan gaya tentara Allan melapor. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menahan dua kutukan sekaligus, Harry? Ahh, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami." senyum manis tersungging di wajah Allan yang selalu ceria.

"Seperti ini?" Harry mengarahkan jari tangan kirinya ke arah jubahnya yang tak terdefinisikan lagi sebagai jubah, perlahan jubah Harry menjadi layak pakai lagi. Ia juga memperbaiki kacamatanya, tapi tetap saja pandangannnya memburam.

"Wow, _wandless_!" Allan berseru antusias.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa kecuali Merlin." Allen ikut bicara, sedangkan Ron sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuk karena ia sudah pernah melihat sahabatnya itu melakuan sihir tanpa tongkat.

Harry sendiri tidak percaya akan kemampuannya itu, tapi ia memang bisa melakukannya. Pernah ia bertanya pada mantan kepala sekolah tersayangnya tentang ini. Meski Dumbledore sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan, ia berpikir mungkin itu karena sebagian dari inti tongkat sihirnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Bulu ekor burung phoenix lah yang menjadi inti tongkat sihirnya, dan Fawkes sebagai pemilik ekor tersebut pernah memberikan airmatanya untuk mengobati luka Harry. Seiring bersatunya air mata di dalam dirinya dan sihir kuat yang selalu mengelilingi Harry membuat tubuh Harry terpacu untuk melakukan sihir. Tongkat yang selalu digunakannya pun mempengaruhinya karena intinya sihirnya berasal dari sumber yang sama.

Harry juga sama tidak yakinnya dengan penjelasan Dumbledore, namun tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari itu, maka ketika sang kepala sekolah yang baru-Severus-berkata bahwa itu baik untuknya, Harry meng-iya kan saja dan dengan itu pula mereka mengakhiri sesi curhat yang sering terjadi diantara mereka. Harry sempat mendesah kesal ketika _father figure_ nya itu mengingatkannya untuk tidak berbuat usil dengan bakat barunya ini.

Demi Tuhan, Harry sudah 21 saat itu dan tak mungkin bermain-main ala anak Hogwarts seperti itu.

Kini setahun berlalu dan hanya dua sahabat baiknya lah yang mengetahui bakat itu, dan sekarang bertambah lagi dengan dua rekannya di departemen auror.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan ini lagi." sebelas tahun berteman dengan Harry membuat Ron paham jika sahabat baiknya itu tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya saja sangat di sayangkan untuk Harry karena perhatian selalu menempel pada dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, rencanamu dengan api itu brilian, Har-HARRY!" Ron dengan sigap menangkap tubuh temannya yang limbung ke depan, raut panik jelas terancar dari parasnya. Allen dan Allan pun tak kala paniknya dengan Ron, pasalnya Harry baru beberapa detik yang lalu berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

Meski secepat mungkin ia menahan beban Harry, Ron hanya mampu menghindarkan Harry dari benturan keras dengan tanah. Setelah membaringkan Harry dengan menopangkan kepala sang surai gelap di pangkuannya, Ron menyadari bahwa kesadaran telah lenyap dari tubuh sang sahabat.

"Ron! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" jerit Allan panik melihat ketua regunya pucat dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, tautan alis dan dahi yang mengkerut membuktikan bahwa satu-satunya laki-laki yang terbaring disana sedang menahan sakit walau tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Allen mengeluarkan _portkey_ , ini cara tercepat mencari pertolongan untuk Harry, walau fasilitas kesehatan di Kementrian Sihir tidak sebaik di st Mungo, tempat itu cukup untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama dan mengidentifikasi keadaan Harry. Ke st Mungo terlalu lama, mereka tidak memmpunyai akses kesana selain terbang.

"Pegangan." titah Allen yang kemudian mengaktifkan _portkey_ nya. Dalam sekejap sensasi tersedot pipa mereka rasakan.

Eksistensi mereka muncul di aula depan Kementrian Sihir, Harry yang ada dalam dekapan Ron terbatuk hebat, darah ikut keluar seiring dengan batuknya. Mereka yakin itu akibat dari perputaran tidak pasti di dalam _portkey_ , sensasi tidak menyenangkan seperti diapit pipa tak kasat mata pasti menyiksa ketua regu mereka.

"Cepat, Ron!" Ron meringis membayangkan betapa sakitnya tenggorokan kawannya, sekuat tungkainya melangkah cepat menuju ruang kesehatan berada. Tubuh Harry yang sudah diringankan oleh Allan membuatnya mudah untuk berlari.

Kantor Kementrian Sihir sudah sepi, diluar sudah gelap jika dilihat dari jendela sihir yang memperontonkan keadaan luar, kemungkinan semua sudah pulang, ini menguntungkan Ron agar tak perlu berdesakan dan menjadi bahan perhatian lagi.

Saat ini mereka hanya berharap Madam Vane belum pulang.

Di depan pintu Kantor Departemen Auror, seorang wanita berdiri sambil menekap sebuah buku, mendengar keributan di koridor perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang itu menoleh.

"Hei-RON! APA YANG TERJADI!?" teguran kalem itu berubah menjadi teriakan panik ketika mendapati sahabat yang sudah ia anggap menjadi adiknya sendiri itu berada dalam gendongan kekasihnya.

Tanpa menjawab seruan kekasihnya, Ron menjeblak pintu di samping pintu Departemen Auror, ruang kesehatan.

Madam Vane yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di tasnya melonjak kaget, "Anak-an-,"

"Madam tolong Harry!" tak memikirkan sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan dalam keluarganya, Allen memotong ucapan _healer_ di depannya.

"Astaga," buru-buru Madam Vane menghampiri Harry setelah di baringkan Ron diatas ranjang, melihat darah yang merembes di baju dan wajah Harry, Madam Vane berguman, "Apa yang terjadi padanya." tangannya sibuk dengan tongkat yang teracung ke arah tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya. Cahaya biru memancar dari tongkanya, tubuh terlatih Harry tersetak kecil ketika cahaya itu terarah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, itu berarti yang menjadi tugas Madam Vane untuk menyembuhkannya.

Walau matanya terpejam, lelaki di hadapannya itu terlihat tidak tenang, kernyitan alis dan rintihan yang sesekali terdengar dari yang bersangkutan, nafasnya tersenggal tidak teratur, seperti ada yang menahannya untuk bernafas.

"Sebuah kutukan." Ron berkata, kepalanya menunduk.

"Dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak sehat sejak pagi." imbuh Allen.

"Aku akan menjemput _healer_ dari st Mungo." Allan melesat keluar dibarengi Hermione yang masuk ke ruang rawat.

"Ron, apa yang terjadi?" perempuan yang baru saja hadir bertanya lamat-lamat, takut suaranya menganggu rekannya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Dia menyelamatkan kami." guman Ron, tangannya menjangkau kekasihnya. Mendekap Hermione yang terlihat akan menumpahkan air mata.

"Andai aku lebih waspada," raut Allen terlihat menyesal sekali, menyesal karena tidak bisa menilai situasi lebih cepat. Ia boleh saja lebih tua dari Harry tapi ternyata memang kemampuannya masih di bawah Harry.

"Empat tulang rusuh patah dan satu retak, pendarahan pada paru-paru. Aku butuh _healer_ untuk membenarkan ini semua." Madam Vane bersuara setelah meminumkan ramuan pada Harry. Kini tidur Harry sedikit lebih tenang.

"Allan sudah memanggilkan _healer_." Allen mengonfirmasi.

"Tapi tidak akan ada yang merawatnya jika Harry di sini." Madam Vane berujar.

"Kita bawa Harry ke rumahnya, aku akan merawatnya dan ada peri rumah juga di sana." Hermione bersuara, nadanya serak.

"Tapi, Mione, _apparate_ akan memperparah keadaan Harry saat ini." Ron ingat sekali bagaimana keadaan Harry ketika mereka baru saja sampai di sini.

"Ya, dan kalaupun kita ber- _apparate_ , lebih baik kita bawa dia ke st Mungo." Madam Vane menambahkan.

"Dan Harry tidak akan senang nantinya." Hermione menaikkan sedikit nadanya. Sudah cukup dengan semua perhatian tidak perlu dunia sihir terhadap sahabat baiknya ini. "Kita bisa mengelilinginya agar efek _apparate_ tidak terlalu besar untuknya." kata Hermione final.

"Aku akan menyusul Allan dan mengantarkan _healer_ langsung ke Grimmauld Place, kalau begitu." Ucap Allen, setuju dengan Hermione.

Allen keluar dari ruangan, sekarang Ron memapah Harry agar berdiri dikelilinginya dengan Hermione dan Madam Vane, kemudian ber- _apparate_ bersama menuju kediaman Harry.

Sampai di ruang depan Grimmaul place, Harry kembali memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulutnya, terbatuk beberapa kali hingga darah terciprat sampai ke pundak dan wajah Hermione. Lengan Harry yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dirinya terasa menyengat, panas. Desah nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan peluh membanjiri paras rupawan di hadapan Hermione. Sang surai coklat ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

Mendengar suara orang ber- _apparate_ dan keributan di ruang depan, Kreacher muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Melihat wajah-wajah familiar dan keadaan tuannya yang sepertinya tidak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri itu, Kreacher buru-buru menggiring mereka menuju kamar terdekat. Mengantar sang majikan ke kamar pribadinya akan memakan waktu dan usaha yang lebih lama, lagipula Kreacher sudah merapikan seluruh ruangan di rumah besar ini.

Madam Vane sebisa mungkin menstabilkan keadaan pasiennya sambil menunggu bantuan untuk operasi lanjutan.

Ron dan Hermione keluar ruangan diikuti Kreacher di belakangnya, Hermione sudah sesengukan, Ron kemudian mendekapnya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

Tidak ingin mengganggu dengan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya, Kreacher menghilang kembali di balik pintu dapur.

"A-aku tidak tahu akan se-separah itu, Ron." Hermione sesengukan di balik dekapan Ron.

"Sss, tenanglah. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Harry." Ron sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang dengan mengusap punggung kekasihnya. Meraih sehelai tisu, Ron menyeka darah Harry yang mampir di paras cantik Hermione.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan suara _apparate_ , ternyata _healer_ dari rumah sakit sihir. Kreacher mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan dimana sang majikan berada. Setelah berucap panggil saja jika ada yang diperlukan, Kreacher kembali hilang dari pandangan.

Dua buah mug berisi coklat hangat tiba-tiba tersaji di hadapan Ron, pasti ulah peri rumah itu. Kebiasaan Kreacher jika sedang kalut, tidak mau muncul di hadapan orang. Tidak heran jika Kreacher khawatir pada Harry, dulu dia pernah berkata tidak ada penyihir sebaik Harry yang memperlakukan peri rumah sederajat dengan penyihir.

Kelembutan hati sahabatnya itu meluluhkan lantakkan dinding es yang terbangun di hati sang peri rumah.

Mengambil satu mug yang sudah mendarat di atas meja, Ron menawarkannya pada Hermione. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, 'Mione. Harry akan baik-baik saja."

/ / / /

Pemuda yang terlelap itu membuka pelan kedua kelopak matanya. Bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, kemudian kedua matanya membelalak merasakan tubuhnya serasa disayat-sayat, perih tak terkira.

Harry merintih sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprai yang membungkus ranjangnya. Pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang itu kembali mengerang ketika sakitnya menjalar ke seleruh bagian tubuhnya, bagai disayat, kemudian sayatannya tersiram air panas.

Tubuhnya melengkung keatas menahan sakit, matanya terpejam erat, berusaha melesakkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin ke bantal untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. "K-rcer.." lirihnya, kerongkongannya serasa diparut hanya dengan usahanya untuk memanggil bantuan kepada peri rumahnya. Biasanya hanya dengan sekali panggil, peri rumahnya akan langsung hadir dengan bunyi _tar_ yang keras, tapi sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda Kreacher akan datang.

"K-kr-herr." panggilnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga memmanggil siapa saja, namun suara yang dikeluarkan tidak lebih dari lirihan pilu. Tenggorokannya sakit sekali, rasanya bicara tidak pernah semenderita ini.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak berkurang sama sekali, sengatan bara api seperti menyerang sekujur tubuhnya yang seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang.

"aa-akh-ARRGHHH!" tidak kuat menerima ledakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Harry kembali pingsan.

.

Jantung Hermione berpacu cepat, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Harry untuk mengambil minum di dapur, baru kakinya menapak di lantai satu kediaman sahabatnya dan ia kini mendengar teriakan sakit dari arah kamar yang baru saja di tinggalkan.

Bergegas ia berbalik arah menuju kamar Harry, sesampainya Hermione di sana, ia mendapati Kreacher berdiri di samping si surai berantakan dan mengusap peluh yang membanjiri paras sang majikan.

"Ini salah Kreacher karena tidak bisa menjaga majikannya." Kreacher berguman sedih.

"Sudahlah, Kreacher, sebaiknya kau panggilkan Madam Vane." Hermione tak kalah sedihnya dengan sang peri rumah.

Sepeninggalan Kreacher, satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang sahabatnya, sudah tiga hari teman baiknya ini tak sadarkan diri, dan ia menyesal meninggalkannya tadi, mungkin saja Harry tadi tersadar dan membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Cepatlah sadar, Harry." Hermione menangkup jemari panas Harry dalam genggamannya.

Tak lama kemudian Madam Vane datang dengan tas kerja di tangannya, dikeluarkannya tongkatnya ketika sudah berada di sisi ranjang, "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui kepada _healer_ yang berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Jujur bahwa ia hanya mendengar jeritan dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Efek kutukan _cruciatus_ masih tertinggal di tubuhnya, apalagi dia terkena di saat keadaan tidak sehat. Jika mental Harry tidak kuat, dia mungkin sudah tewas." Madam Vane meminumkan beberapa ramuan ke pasiennya. "Aku ingin kau menjaga penuh Harry malam ini, Mrs. Granger, aku khawatir ramuannya tidak di terima tubuh Harry. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin dia akan memuntahkannya, tolong kau minumkan ramuan ini." Madam Vane meletakkan satu botol ramuan baru diantara ramuan-ramuan yang rutin harus diminumkan ke Harry.

"Baik, Madam Vane, terima kasih."

"Mulai besok, akan ada _healer_ penggantiku yang akan memeriksa Harry. Dan jika dalam dua hari Harry tidak sadar, kita akan membawanya ke st Mungo." kata Madam Vane, dan Hermione tidak bisa menolak lagi karena ia pun sudah menyerah mempertahanan ketenangannya. Lebih baik seluruh dunia sihir tau keadaan sang pahlawan daripada Harry tidak bisa kembali lagi selamanya.

/ / / /

Kedua manik hijau yang beberapa hari ini tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya kini mulai menampakkan dirinya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan sedikit membutakan netranya yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mengerjap pelan, kedua lensa itu mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu di ruangan itu. Meski begitu pandangannya buram karena tidak hadirnya kacamata di atas hidungnya.

Harry-nama pemilik mata hijau itu- mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, namun rasanya ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, ia menyerah. Otaknya memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, ia yakin saat ini dirinya berada di kamar pribadinya di Grimmauld Place, rumah warisan ayah baptisnya.

Sebuah ingatan mengantarkan Harry pada kejadian di desa yang sedang dijarah. Ah, ingatannya terputus juga di sana, saat ia tidak lagi bisa menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia yakin sekali beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan jika dirasa sekarang sakit itu tak membekas, ia yakin sudah tidur lebih dari tiga hari.

Ia sudah sangat hapal berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat tulang kembali sempurna tanpa rasa sakit berkat pengalamannya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dan pekerjaannya sebagai auror.

"K-khh." Ugh, Harry merintih dalam hati, tenggorokannya sakit sekali, hanya untuk memanggil peri rumahnya saja sampai tak sanggup.

Mengandalkan bakat langkanya, Harry melafalkan dalam hati sebuah mantra untuk memangil teman satu rumahnya. Tak berselang lama Kreacher muncul di kamar Harry.

"Harry Potter, _Sir_. Anda sudah sadar, _Sir_." raut kelegaan terpancar jelas dari paras sang peri rumah. Kreacher dengan hati-hati membantu Harry menyamankan posisi untuk separuh duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal dan memasangkan kacamatanya.

"Anda ingin minum, sir?" melihat anggukan kaku dari sang majikan, Kreacher menjentikkan jarinya kemudian segelas air putih muncul dari udara.

Kreacher membantu Harry meminum airnya, ia paham sekali pasti sang pemiliknya itu belum mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa.

Harry dengan terpatah-patah menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, sesosok gadis terdekat dalam hidupnya muncul di balik kayu itu.

"Harry, akhirnya kau sadar." histerisnya sambil menyasar tubuh Harry, dipeluknya laki-laki yang beberapa hari itu tidak pernah pergi dari ranjangnya, setetes air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh, Harry. Tidak mengisi perut selama empat hari! Apa kau mau bunuh diri?" Hermione berubah menjadi ibu-ibu yang memperingati anaknya soal kesehatan. Hermione juga menghentikan ocehan Kreacher yang bilang ialah yang salah karena tidak bisa meminta Harry untuk mengisi perutnya. Kemudian sang gadis meminta sang peri rumah untuk memanggilkan _healer_.

"Dan demi apa kau masih bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu, ha?" rentetan nasihat panjang terus saja mengalir lancar dari perempuan itu.

"He-mione,"

Mendengar temannya yang susah payah memanggilnya, Hermione menghentikan ucapannya, memfokuskan atensinya pada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Ada yang sakit, Harry?" raut cemas kembali hadir diparasnya.

Harry menggeleng, sadar jika ia berbicara buruk hasilnya.

"Berbicaralah pelan-pelan, akan sedikit kaku karena lama tidak bersuara. Yahh, kecuali suara teriakan dan rintihan-rintihanmu."

Apa benar aku seperti itu? Hanya gerak mulut dan desah nafas Harry yang terdengar, tapi Hermione mengerti maksud Harry.

"Kau pingsan selama lima hari, bahkan aku dan Madam Vane berencana memindahkanmu ke st Mungo jika hari ini kau tidak sadar." Hermione tertawa kecil melihat raut tercengang sahabat baiknya ini. Batinnya lega sekali tidak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan pernah lagi memaksakan diri, Harry." ucap Hermione penuh perhatian.

Mendengar suara pintu di buka, kedua sahabat itu komak menengok. Mendapati sesosok _healer_ dengan jas kerja dan tas di tangan.

"Tidak bisakah kita bertemu tanpa melihat dirimu sakit, Mr. Potter?" seringai sinis di torehkan sang _healer_ di parasnya.

"K-au ha-rus ganti pro-fesi kal-au begitu, M-r. Ma-lfoy." dengan taraf kesinisan yang sama, Harry menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, suaranya pelan dan masih serak.

Hermione menyingkir dari sisi ranjang Harry, mempersilahkan sang _Healer_ pirang untuk mengecek kondisi sahabatnya. Hatinya agak was-was melihat mantan musuh bebuyutan itu bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Sang _healer_ memberikan ramuan, Harry meminumnya dengan enggan, namun setelahnya lega sekali tenggorokannya seperti dialiri es.

"Yah, organ dalam ok, tulang ok, tinggal memulihkan energimu saja sebenarnya. Banyak makan dan istirahat." Draco Malfoy berkata. "Kau tahu, Harry, setelah kau siksa selama dua tahun, aku takut sekali kau meninggalkanku saat mendengar berita ini. Makanya aku buru-buru kembali, rasanya pasti mengerikan kau belum menerimaku dan pergi seenaknya. _Mother_ juga setuju ikut kesini. Dia di bawah bersama Ted dan Andromeda."

Hermione menganga, benarkah ini Draco Malfoy yang dikenalnya di Hogwarts? Yang kemarin memeriksa temannya dalam diam? Dan apa-apaan omongan mantan musuhnya itu. Tunggu, "Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar berita kecelakaan ini, Malfoy, padahal seluruh Inggris saja tidak tau?"

"Aku selalu punya cara, Granger." Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hhaha, lama tak berjumpa, Draco." Harry tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang lama tak jumpa, Sialan. Selama disana aku sudah merenung dan kembali mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu, sampai sekarang rasa itu masih ada, dan kau tidak berhak lagi menolakku." Draco berkata dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Harry meringis mendengarnya.

"Owh, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Harry. Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu." satu-satunya perempuan di kamar itu meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan hening.

" _Ron, nanti saja."_ Draco dan Harry menaikkan alisnya. Sepertinya Hermione bertemu dengan Ron di tangga, suaranya terdengar sampai di dalam kamar.

" _Kudengar dia sudah sadar, aku ingin menjenguk."_

" _Kubilang nanti saja, dia masih lemah, butuh istirahat panjang."_

" _Dan_ Ferret _itu masih disana? Kau rela temanmu hanya ditemaninya? Jika terjadi apa-apa-."_

" _Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Ron. Kita akan menjenguknya besok. Sekarang kita pulang."_

" _Hermione!"_

Suara langkah terdengar semakin menjauh, Draco menyadari satu hal, gadis itu memberikan waktu untuknya berbicara berdua dengan Harry. Kemudian senyum simpul hadir diparasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Draco melepas jas _healer_ nya dan memeluk sosok yang selalu dikaguminya.

Wajah Harry memerah, ia tidak menyangka Draco akan langsung menuju topik itu. Tidakkah ia merasa canggung? Harry hanya diam karena tidak tau mau berbuat apa. Lagipula ia tidak punya tenaga untuk mendorong Draco agar menjauh.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" akhirnya sang surai hitam bertanya.

"Tidak lagi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Inggris, tidak akan pergi dari sisimu jika kau percaya padaku." jawab si pirang yakin, "Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Draco bersuara lagi, membuat paras Harry semakin merona mengingat sebelum tumbang ia sempat memikirkan lelaki yang mendekapnya ini.

"Kau mau menggodaku dengan wajah seperti itu, hmm?" Draco berbisik di telinga Harry.

"Apa? Aku tidak!" seruan Harry disambut batuk olehnya sendiri, batuknya mereda dengan meminum air yang di bantu Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Harry." Harry heran dengan perubahan suara Draco yang semakin berat dan serak.

Harry mencoba mendorong Draco menjauh, namun rasanya ia tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mengangkat tangan dan kepalanya saja butuh usaha yang sangat keras. Nafasnya terenggah sehabis batuk menyerangnya.

"Tidak sekarang, Draco. Rasanya lelah sekali." tolak Harry, paham sekali mau laki-laki di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan tangannya dapat menggapai lengan Draco, menahan sekuat tenaga gerak tangan lelaki yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya, Harry." sebelah tangan Draco menarik bantal yang menjadi sadaran harry, membuat sang manik jade terbaring sepenuhnya di ranjang. kemudian kacamata bulat yang baru bertengger di parah Harry pun ikut dipindahkan. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Hermione dan usahanya menyuap Madam Vane dengan berbagai oleh-oleh agar bisa merawat Harry.

" _Please_ , Draco ..."

Draco tidak mendengarkan permohonan Harry, tangannya merayap di punggung Harry yang tertutup piyama, bibirnya mengecup dahi pemuda dalam kungkungannya. "Percayalah padaku, Harry."

Protesan di bungkam dengan ciuman panjang, tangan mulai menelusup ke balik piyama. Harry tak sanggup lagi menolak ketika Draco kembali menciumnya dengan lebih agresif. Nalarnya lenyap ketika pemuda diatasnya dengan lembut membelai tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Ia tidak akan menolak, tidak akan menghindar lagi, karena ia yakin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Draco. Dan ia tau, Draco melakukan ini karena dia tidak mau kehilangannya, mengikat janji berdua, selamanya. Karena ia percaya Draco tidak akan pergi lagi darinya, ia juga tidak akan lari lagi dari perasaannya.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, erangannya pun tak akan terdengar dalam jarak dua meter. Angan-angannya dibawa melayang ketika indra perasa ikut andil dalam permainan. Melarikannya ke puncak, tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, kemudian mereka bergerak bersama menuju tingkat tertinggi kenikmatan dunia.

/ / / /

Draco menyelimuti kekasih yang sudah terlelap, ranjang yang porak-poranda olehnya kini sudah rapi. Tidak susah melakukannya jika menjadi seorang penyihir.

Draco tersenyum miris, Harry-nya pingsan setelah pergulatan tubuh mereka. Siapa tadi yang mengatakan Harry harus banyak-banyak istirahat agar cepat pulih? Dan siapa juga yang menghalangi lelaki itu untuk istirahat? Bahkan membuatnya mengeluarkan tenaga. Rasanya seperti melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Draco berbaring disamping kekasih barunya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sangat rindu dengan paras rupawan itu. Lama tidak bertegur sapa dan mendengar berita tidak baik sang pujaan membuatnya takut kehilangan. Maka dengan ini, Draco memastikan bahwa ia resmi memilikinya dan tidak akan ada adegan penolakan untuk kedua kalinya.

Dirinya sudah berjanji, akan menyembuhkan Harry-nya, merawatnya, dan ketika sembuh nanti hanya kebahagiaan yang akan tertoreh pada tinta masa depannya.

.

 _Our Story, it starts from here_

 _A story heading towards tomorrow, every chapter_

 _Our story, both of us walking_

 _It's not goodbye, like i told you_

/ / / /

Beberapa hari kemudian kesehatan Harry sudah membaik. Walau belum diijinkan untuk bekerja, ia sudah bisa keluar dari kamarnya.

Teman-temannya banyak yang mengunjungi. Ia juga beberapa kali di kunjungi oleh Narcissa, ia sungguh malu sekali ketika Narcissa bilang ia tahu hubungan Draco dan dirinya. Ternyata Draco pernah bercerita ketika di Italy, dan karena yang diinginkan ibu dari satu anak itu adalah kebahagian sang anak, maka ia hanya tersenyum menyetujui.

Ada perasaan lega luar biasa di dalam hatinya. Dengan begini ia akan memiliki keluarga baru.

Akhir-akhir ini, yang sering menemaninya adalah Andromeda, Teddy yang kini berumur lima tahun juga sering tidur bersamanya. Seperti sebelum ia sakit, ia setidaknya harus membacakan buku cerita. Tapi ia senang karena Ted kecil itu selalu bisa memberinya semangat.

Andromeda dan Narcissa kini juga tampak dekat, Harry bahagia hidupnya sekarang jauh dari kesengsaraan. Sekuat tenaga, ia akan menjaga kedamaian ini.

Hari sudah pagi dan merasa jenuh dengan kamarnya, Harry keluar dari sarangnya. Menapaki satu demi satu tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Rumah ini sepi sekali, kemana Andromeda dan Teddy? Seingatnya mereka ada disini kemarin malam.

Pemilik rumah itu mendengar suara ramai anak kecil di ruang keluarga, mungkin mereka disana.

Memasuki ruangan itu ia disambut dengan kekacauan luar biasa pada lantainya, cat air berbagai warna berceceran pada karpet tebal yang melapisi dinginnya lantai, kertas-kertas bergambar abstrak bertebaran di atas meja dan sofa. Melihatnya datang, anak kecil yang awalnya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas langsung menghambur ke arahnya.

" _Daddy_ ~, sudah sembuh?" suara khas anak kecil menyapanya, ia mengangkat anak itu hingga tinggi badan mereka setara. Kedua tangan mungil itu menangkup wajahnya, tak tahan melihat betapa menggemaskannya bocah yang sekarang berambut hitam-meniru dirinya-itu, Harry mengecup keningnya.

"Tentu saja, _Little_ Ted. _Daddy_ kan kuat." Harry mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu duduk nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Andromeda?" tanya si manik hijau kepada peri rumahnya yang membereskan kekacauan yang di buat setan kecil keluarga Lupin.

"Nyonya Andromeda ada di dapur, _Sir_." jawab sang peri rumah sopan.

Harry mengangguk mendengarnya, pahlawan dunia sihir itu kembali bercakap dengan anak baptisnya. Tiba-tiba suara ledakan kecil terdengar dari dalam area rumah. Tanpa menurunkan Teddy dari gendongannya, Harry beranjak menuju arah datangnya suara.

Tiba di dapur rumahnya, ia mendapati Andromeda sedang membereskan piala-piala yang sebagian berisi air.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Sedikit eksperimen, dan sebuah kecelakaan kecil." jawab nenek Teddy. "Kau mau sarapan, Harry? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

/ / / / _END_ / / / /

Awal mula Andromeda dengan eksperimen kutukan cintanya~

Prequel _LoveJuice_ ~, Jadi dua kali mereka ML semuanya paksaan dari Draco ya /nggakpenting. Walau Harry nggak nolak juga..

Asli ini bukan buat _Father_ , tapi ini murni buat _Daddy_. Hhahaha... penuh dengan Harry yahh.. jadi nggak kerasa spesial buat .. ya pokoknya Draco menang di dapetin keperjakaannya Harry gitu azz... udah cukup nggak perlu yang lain.

Jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama karakter, saia mohon maaf.

Thanks buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu sampai disini. Saran-saran selalu kutunggu dengan penuh harap.

.

/BONUS/

/Pagi hari setelah pertemuan pertama Draco dan Harry setelah lama tak jumpa/

Draco melafalkan mantra penghangat di ruang kamar pemilik rumah ini. Kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke kening laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya hingga tampak seperti kepompong raksasa. Panas, tapi laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut menggigil kedinginan.

"Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir Demam. Ha ha ha, bagus sekali untuk dijadikan judul _headline_ _Daily Prophet_ , _right_?"

"Kau pikir salah siapa aku seperti ini, ha?" dengan sinis Harry menjawab, meski dengan suara serak dan wajah merona pucat.

Draco mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Harry, tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang milik Harry, "Kau tahu, Harry, di Italia aku juga mempelajari ilmu kedokteran muggle lho, ada alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang di letakkan disini." dengan tangan lainnya Draco menunjuk dada Harry di bagian jantung berada, sengaja dibuat menyentuh satu titik area tersensitif kekasihnya di bagian itu.

"Dan ada juga alat pengecek suhu badan, biasanya di taruh di sini," Draco membelai bibir Harry dengan lembut, "Di ketiak," Draco mengusap lengan atas Harry dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda dalam kungkungannya, "Atau di pintu bagian bawah tubuhmu." bisik Draco dengan sengaja meniupkan nafasnya ke telinga sang iris hijau. "Kau ingin mencobanya, _Love_?"

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya, mendapati wajah merengut sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu benda-benda itu, Mr. Malfoy. Tidak perlu di praktekkan." sungut Harry.

"Oh, terkadang aku lupa kau pernah hidup dengan mereka, _Dear_. Aha, aku juga diberitahu tentang cara paling efektif untuk mengangatkan tubuh."

Ekspresi antusias penuh seringai itu membuat Harry memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Ahh, rasanya Harry lebih memilih meminum ramuan dengan rasa dan tampilan paling menjijikkan biar terlelap agar tak mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh dari kekasihnya itu. "Jangan pernah mengajakku melakukannya atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu, Mr. Mesum"

.

 _Review_?


End file.
